1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator with a control unit to select an operation of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus, which includes constituent elements of a refrigerating cycle, and stores objects in a cold state or a frozen state with cold air generated through the constituent elements of the refrigerating cycle.
The refrigerator includes a main body forming storage chambers, such as a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber, and doors to open and close the storage chambers. A display unit to display the operating state of the refrigerator and a control unit including buttons to allow a user to select an operation of the refrigerator are installed on the front surface of one of the doors.
In the conventional refrigerator, an installation part, at which the control unit is installed, is provided on the front surface of the door, and the control unit is fixed to the installation part through connection members, such as screws. Then a cover having an area large enough to cover the installation part exposed through the circumference of the control unit is installed on the installation part.
When that the control unit is installed on the front surface of the door, the boundary between the control unit and the cover invariably forms a line, and thus the design of the front surface of the door is restricted by the control unit and it is difficult to obtain different designs of the door.
Further, the cover installed on the installation part must to have a larger size than that of the control unit such that the cover can sufficiently cover the circumference of the control unit, and thus the production cost of the door is increased.